


Plus One

by htebazytook



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Catfight, Chinese, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Het, Humor, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the pairing would seem to indicate, here be het! And let me tell you, I thought het would squick me for life before this fandom.  I honestly have no idea how this got so long.  Summary = in which Zach tries to hate Olivia and fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Title:** Plus One  
 **Author:** [](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/profile)[**htebazytook**](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** <\--  
 **Pairing:** Zach/Chris/Olivia  
 **Warnings:** Het! Also this is looooooong.  
 **Author's Notes:** As the pairing would seem to indicate, here be het! And let me tell you, I thought het would squick me for life before this fandom. I honestly have no idea how this got so long. Summary = in which Zach tries to hate Olivia and fails miserably.

 

 

 _Olivia was a vision in gold_ , Zach's inner Tim Gunn babbles, _while Chris Pine looked utterly fuckable and just scruffy enough and smelled amazing._

"You certainly took your time getting here, man," Zach tells him.

Olivia flashes a broad, unrepentant smile while Chris just concentrates on blushing an appropriately festive red.

Zach laughs and looks to Zoe and, oh shit, she is far from amused. It's kind of understandable, though, what with the unspoken competition between her and Olivia as Zach and Chris's respective bits of arm candy. Why is it that women are always in competition with one another? It might also have something to do with the perfectly color-coordinated, strappy shoes Olivia's wearing which also happen to reside in Zoe's closet. Good thing Zach had been there to talk her out of them.

Chris's hand finds its way onto Zach's arm, the cool metal of his watch and his all-around aura making Zach jump a little. Really, the guy shouldn't be allowed out of the house when he looks and smells quite this good. Zach blames the girl.

"Hey, we should get together sometime," Chris says. "Watch some shitty movies or something." And Zach is always caught off guard by the brightness of his eyes.

"Hey, yeah. Yeah, we need to catch up, man." Zach smiles, tries not to breathe through his nose the better to ignore Chris's pheromone laced cologne.

"Yeah. I really missed—oh my God, is _that_ —? Hey, man, I just saw someone over by the food. Keep and eye on that one, okay," he says, jerking his head in Olivia's direction. He pats Zach's arm and smiles before departing.

"Thanks again for inviting me, Zoe," Olivia is saying.

"Oh. Well, actually, hon, I didn't realize you'd _been_ invited . . ."

Zach rolls his eyes. "Oh my _God_ , Zo, she's Chris's plus one. Come on."

Zoe makes a show of thinking about it. "Huh. You know, I don't think Chris ever did check the 'plus one' box on the invite. Actually."

"What, like, when you sent them out six months ago?" Olivia laughs.

"Well, you might just have to go without a finger sandwich, that's all," Zoe laughs back, so falsely affable it makes Zach wonder why she doesn't just use her magical acting powers for good—well, evil—in real life.

Olivia's brows climb up her forehead. " _Right_. Yeah, sorry about that." She rolls her eyes.

That smile stays plastered on Zoe's face. "Well let me just take your coat, then—."

"Oh, I. Didn't bring one?" Olivia gestures to herself, slinky gold fabric shifting to reveal yet more skin in the process.

"I . . . just thought you'd be awfully cold in that 'dress', hon. My mistake."

"This _is_ LA, right?" Olivia laughs, makes a _what the fuck?_ face at Zach.

Zoe's eyes burn and Zach decides it's time to step in, starts to lead her away. "Heeey, Zoe? Sweetheart? Why don't you go mingle with your other guests for awhile, okay? Good girl."

Zach can feel Olivia's eyes on him, tries to make a break for it but she pops into his line of sight like a freak. Catlike eyes making him freeze in his tracks. They're not catlike because of her makeup—it's in that mischievous look, in their creepily golden, animalistic hue. The glimmering fabric of her matching dress over her glimmering skin and—wait, oh my God, is that seriously _body glitter?_ Oh, Chris, what have you gotten yourself into . . .

"Dude, does she need to get laid or something? Jeez."

"Forget it. Now that she's played an exotic, big-budget smurf on the silver screen she'll have nothing to do with lowly Trekkies and their consorts."

"You're a Trekkie, huh?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oooh, champagne! Hook me up with some 'o that shit, baby," Olivia tells a passing server, ignoring his barely concealed disapproval and grabbing two glasses. She hands one to Zach before he can protest. "Yay 2009!" she toasts, clinks their glasses together and takes a generous sip. "You made a shitload of the money this year, huh?"

"Um, yeah." Zach glances around the crowd, wonders how he ended up with Chris's girlfriend glued to his side. Where the fuck had Chris got to anyway . . . ?

"You're fun, Zach. Why hasn't Chris let us be in the same room before? What, is he afraid we're gonna gang up on him?"

Zach laughs indulgently and fights the urge to run after Zoe.

"God, what does a voluptuous girl in her prime have to do to get some decent alcohol around here?" Olivia scans the room impatiently.

"I really wouldn't know. _So_ ," Zach says conversationally, "your boyfriend's pretty fine. How's that going?" She's way too hyper for Chris, isn't she? They'll break up soon. Totally.

"Mmm, yeah," she says, closes her eyes in a manner that makes Zach really, really hate her. Lucky bitch. " _Tell_ me about it. Hey, Zach. Give it to me straight: scale of 1 to 10, where's Chris rank?"

"Hm, depends." He strokes his stubble thoughtfully and she laughs. "Who's a 10?"

"Um, Brad Motherfucking Pitt, who the fuck else?"

Zach laughs. He can feel the heat in his cheeks. "Well, I dunno about numbers but I really, deeply believe that Chris is a much more attractive (not to mention talented) version of Mr Pitt."

Olivia laughs back, though. Downs another considerable portion of champagne from that terribly civilized crystal glass. "Did you guys ever fuck?"

Zach's eyes widen. It's one thing to joke around, but—

"'Cause, oh my God, if you ever do? I wanna watch, goddammit."

. . . What a perfectly outlandish hallucination Zach is having. What is _in_ this champagne? "You think I'm hot stuff, huh?" he asks, totally facetious, attempting to change the subject.

She contemplates it. " _Well_ , I like your eyebrows. Does that count?"

"My eyebrows."

"Yeah, I dunno, they do strange things to my insides. Hey, can I touch them? Ooh, come on, I really want to now!"

Zach raises an eyebrow which Olivia apparently takes as a cue to reach out and run her thumb along it and giggle. "Oh- _kay_ . . ."

"A little drunk, yeah," she admits without letting up, tracing both eyebrows with both her hands in an uncoordinated imitation of a mind meld. "We had kind of a head start before we got here, so."

"Yeah, I can see that," Zach says, tries to move away from her weirdly probing fingers discreetly.

"Oh, there's the guy again—finish your glass, dammit—hey open bar on legs guy! Over here!"

Zach is torn between facepalming and gulping down his barely touched drink. Both would block her out pretty effectively.

Olivia shoves a fresh glass into his other hand, nudges him and laughs. "Hey, is this a fucking New Years party or what, Zach? You're supposed to _drink_ the alcohol. Come on, just chug it." She reaches out and tries to force the glass to his lips and Zach sputters and backpedals.

"Oh my God don't be such a pussy, come on!" _God_ , Chris's girlfriend is scary. Zach just knocks back the champagne to keep her from causing a scene or yelling expletives quite so loudly in the middle of Zoe's lovely, civilized gala in lovely, civilized celebration of the new year.

"Ugggh, what a lame-ass 'party' this is," Olivia muses, like she can hear Zach's thoughts. She shifts her weight onto one hip, abruptly feminine and beautified despite her crassness. It's a captivating sort of contrast, Zach has to admit that at least. She pats him on the arm. "Hey, Zach, why don't you go ask Chris about that threesome—I'm gonna get my share of hors d'oeuvres if it kills me. Bye-bye!" And she kisses his cheek like they're actually familiar and disappears.

Zach blinks at the blurry trail of gold left in her wake as she saunters away in slow motion. Closes his eyes for a minute when the world begins to tilt—champagne is for _sipping_. When he opens his eyes again his vision's still swimming a little. Whatever. Now let's see, Chris had said he'd be over by the food . . .

 _Chris_. Oh fuck just _look_ at him tonight. Mr Fucking Unfairly Fuckable—he's girlfriendless for the moment, at least.

Zach makes his way over to him just to make sure his skin really isn't melting into his black button-down—so ridiculously hot on him, so it makes sense that there might be some meltage going on, really . . .

It's either a really good or a really bad idea to down that second glass of champagne before talking to him.

"Yo, Chris. _Wazzup_ , buddy?"

Chris's eyes widen comically. "Holy shit, people still say 'wazzup'? Why wasn't I informed?" Bright pink flush down his neck—he's fucking drunk too.

"You're fucking drunk too!" Zach tells him.

"Yeah, it's a fucking party, Zach, what did you expect? Hey, are you done mackin' on my woman over there or what?"

Zach laughs, really loudly.

"I saw her touching your eyebrows, or whatever the fuck was going on . . ."

"Yeah, she's an adulterous skank with a thing for gay guys."

"Not technically adulterous, being that we aren't married, but yeah, okay. She's kind of a slut, but so am I, and jeeeez so are you." Chris licks his lips.

"Yeah, she's hot."

Chris points at him frantically, bouncing a little. "You—you—you! _What?_ "

"Shut the fuck up, man, you'll wake the neighbors. Yeah, she wants to have a threesome with us," Zach says, realizes all of a sudden just how ridiculous it sounds and bursts out laughing.

"Are you. You are. Right? This is joking is. Is a joke. _Ha!_ "

Zach leans into him, hand on his bicep to steady Chris as much as himself. "I really, really really really want to hate her, Chris, you know? But, dammit, she's pretty awesome. Fuck you, man."

"Yeah, I mean, she's great. She's funny and dorky and can hold her liquor and, and stuff. I'm . . . actually kind of afraid of her sometimes. But it's hot, so. I mean, her eyes are _almost_ the same color as yours, sometimes. I mean, you know what, man? You have prettier eyes than my fucking girlfriend. I mean it, man. It's something about the eyelashes, I think . . ."

Zach gets bored of listening, kisses him all of a sudden. Chris's first reaction is to laugh and that somehow propels the kiss deeper, which means Zach's tongue is now in Chris's mouth and meshing with his tongue in public and it also means that Zach can't help moaning into it or clinging even tighter to him. They stumble apart.

"Uhhhh, mistletoe?" Chris tips his head back to look for some.

"Nope."

"And it's not midnight, so . . ."

"Merry New Years!" Zach tells him.

Chris starts laughing. "I think you have that mixed up a bit." But he sways closer instead of away from him, can't seem to stop laughing and it makes his eyes crinkle up fucking endearingly.

"I'm soooo drunk, Chris," Zach giggles. "Let's have sex!"

Chris laughs, obnoxiously loud up close. "You certainly are!"

"Why did you _wear this?_ Ughh, fuck you, God . . ." Zach grabs randomly at Chris's shirt, blinded by the contrast with his skin, way too obsessed with the way it stretches over his shoulders. "You're fucking _asking_ for it, _God_ , why are you so _straight?_ " Zach whines.

Chris really can't stop laughing, clings to Zach for support and it makes Zach laugh too and shiver in response.

"Fuuuck, I hate you a lot right now," Zach mumbles, tries to pull Chris closer and push him away at the same time. It doesn't work very well. "You look edible. Are you edible?"

Chris is laughing so hard it's gone silent.

"Shit, so fucking drunk, man. Sorry. Your, your latest squeeze made me this way! And I blame her entirely." Chris continues to laugh and Zach takes the opportunity to gives him a totally subtle once-over.

Chris miraculously notices, pretends to look affronted before leaning inexorably forward until their bodies line up, faces too close to focus. Zach has this vague notion that as long as Chris is the instigator, nothing counts as bad. He's not really sure what's so bad about Chris biceps Pine and his mouth and black dress shirt and voice, but . . .

And that's when Olivia's fucking alien golden eyes peak over Chris's shoulder at him. She winks. "Hey, Zach Attack. What makes you think I share my toys?"

Zach feels her hand slip between them, low around Chris's hips. Feels Chris shiver because of it and watches Olivia feel it too. "Sharing is caring," Zach points out.

"Yeah Olivia," Chris says, eyes a little half-lidded, a little jumpy, looks a little overwhelmed by being sandwiched between them, licks his lips a little and Zach would prefer less 'a little' and just a lot _more_ of him. "Didn't your parents ever teach you about sharing?"

Olivia licks up the shell of Chris's ear. "Uhhh, nope!" She grins cheekily over Chris's shoulder at Zach. "Why, did you guys wanna teach me?" And her hand moves quick and unexpectedly lower so it's brushing both of their erections. "Or something?"

Chris gasps and closes his eyes. This seems to rejuvenate the lust in them because when they open again and he sets them on Zach, Zach has to bite his lip to keep from moaning, then leans a little closer to bite Chris's lip too—just to make sure he doesn't feel left out or anything.

Olivia does feel left out, though. She sneaks around Chris to join Zach's expedition of Chris's mouth, nips it in farewell before focusing her energies on Zach and before Zach has time to really understand just what is going on, he's kissing her back by accident. Her lips are so fucking soft . . .

Chris makes an impatient sound that snaps them out of it and Zach can't look away from that fucking _dirty_ expression on his face while Olivia just looks between the two of them appraisingly. "Yeah, okay. Let's get out of here." And she seizes their hands and leads them to the door like they're her children or something.

Olivia's unnecessary SUV is like two houses down from Zoe's and walking there through the night and the champagne bubbles gone to Zach's head is no easy task, especially with Chris groping/leaning on him the whole time. When they finally do get to the car Chris seizes Zach's lapels and falls back against the door, pulls him in for a kiss and Zach can't quite believe how enthusiastic Chris is, mouth opening for him, hot and breathy, hands fisting in Zach's shirt and moans escaping between their lips.

The jangle of keys reaches Zach's ringing ears and he peels one eye open just in time to see Olivia dive into the front seat. There's a dungeony clank that means the doors are unlocked and Chris doesn't waste a second in opening one, practically throws Zach into the backseat, scrambles on top of him and starts to get his shirt off without further ado.

"Sorry about that, guys," Olivia says from far away while Zach tries not to faint from the feel of Chris's hands on him. "There was literally nowhere else to park, and believe me I tried to find a closer spot wearing _these_ heels. Shit—these stupid things are never coming off my feet again, apparently." Two forceful thunks from the front seat followed by her laughter.

But Zach isn't really paying attention to her, busy pulling his shirt over his head at Chris's insistence, busy drowning in his scent and his taste. His kisses won't let up, filled with moans and teeth and clever tongue. All Zach can do is kiss him back and keep praying it's not a dream.

Olivia starts to climb into the back seat, slipping out of her skimpy gold dress on the way before helping Chris dispose of the Zach's pants. Goddamn she got really naked really fast . . .

Whatever. Zach drags Chris into another kiss, fingers sliding in the sweat at the back of his neck, getting overwhelmed by the reality of the situation.

"Okay, then!" Olivia says. "Well, I turned the heat up a bit so we don’t get frostbite on anything important while you boys were getting better acquainted with each others tonsils. So, so yeah. Fuck, you look good like that Chris . . ."

Chris's arm squirms around Zach's to pull Olivia closer, starts kissing her the second he and Zach have to break for air and Zach has to like blow her hair out of the way in order to kiss down Chris's chest and unbutton that goddamn black shirt along the way. They come to some kind of unspoken mutual agreement to get Chris isolated and unclothed as quickly as possible and Olivia tilts Chris's head up for a lazy kiss while Zach gets Chris's pants and underwear off.

When Olivia's mouth finally lifts off of Chris's he's practically hyperventilating. They help him out of his shirt while he attempts to catch his breath. "Fuck," Chris says, clears his throat. "I mean, _fuck_. Olivia, don't you think we should maybe to this somewhere a little less, you know, in a parked car on the street?"

Olivia laughs. "Like any of us are capable of driving right now. And anyway, tinted windows. Lighten up, baby." And she kisses along his neck.

"Yeah, Chris, live a little." And just as Zach's leaning in to claim Chris's mouth again he's intercepted by _her_.

"I thought we agreed that sharing your toys was healthy," Zach says, but Olivia only gets closer, one hand twisting into his hair while the other pushes him back against the seat. She straddles Zach, really fucking naked, and grinds down against his hardening cock. So much heat between her legs, sweet smooth pliant thighs locking him there forcefully. "Um . . ."

"Jesus, Zach, I don't really give a shit whether you think it's gross or not. Just humor me and I promise I'll make it worth your while," she leers.

Chris shifts around somewhere in the background until he's behind Olivia, lifts her hair out of the way so he can kiss her neck and shoulders and stare at Zach while his kiss-bruised mouth catches on Olivia's skin and his tongue flashes out temptingly.

Zach's so riveted by the sight he doesn't even mind when Olivia's lips meet his. Chris is looking on obsessively, after all, and Zach plays it up a little, licks into her mouth and gets her to moan and roll her hips involuntarily.

Chris sneaks between them just when Zach is finally getting into it, her heat and her playful little bites at his lips proving to be surprisingly un-gross for the time being. She pulls back with a gasp and Zach realizes it's because Chris is sucking on one of her nipples, fingering the other one lightly and stroking his fully-erect cock while he's at it. What an admirable multitasker, Chris is, and the sounds he's making are absolutely delicious . . .

Olivia gets a hold of herself, starts kissing Zach again, which doesn't bother him, but—

"Oh my God, Olivia, I just thought of something awesome."

"Oh yeah? What's that, Zach?" she sounds distracted, lets her other hand sink into Chris's hair. "Hey, down there, suck harder. _Ah_."

"Can you talk dirty in like, Japanese? 'Cause that'd be hot . . ."

"Racist perv," she smirks. "Not on your life, Zach-chan." Chris pulls her off of Zach all of a sudden, gets her lying down on the seat and she laughs and wriggles beneath him, sighing when he ducks his head to give her breasts further attention.

Zach watches, gives his cock some much needed friction in the meantime, can't hold back a low groan that makes Chris whip his head around, shoots him a heated look. But then he rolls his eyes.

". . . What? Never seen a cock before, Chris?" Zach says.

"Why don't you come over here and give me a hand, Zach?" Chris asks, voice at its most sultry.

"Um."

"Ugh, Zach, boobs are _good_ and fucking _miraculous_ inventions, you freak. Give me your hand goddammit," Chris says, seizes Zach's hand and takes his fingers into his mouth in such a way that Zach's brain short-circuits before Chris places them on Olivia's other breast while he goes back to worrying her nipple with his tongue. It's pretty hot to watch him do it—eyes closed, flashes of pink flesh—so Zach gives in. He flicks Olivia's nipple lightly with his thumb and her gasp makes him jump. He then leans down to take it in his mouth and lick like Chris is doing, watches him out of the corner of his eye and tries to mimic Chris's ministrations exactly.

Zach apparently got pretty engrossed in his task because he doesn’t even realize Chris is moving before they're kissing again, just remembers all at once that he _needs_ Chris's mouth and the feel of him over and over and over.

Chris shoves Zach back until he can straddle him and dives and for an even deeper, more prolonged clash of lips and tongue. Zach's hands go to Chris's hips of their own accord, pulling him in until their cocks are bumping electrically against each other. Chris grinds down into him and makes the most delectable noise, kisses him like it's going out of style.

All too soon Chris has to depart for air, gasping against Zach's lips. "Gonna go down on you, now," Chris informs him.

It all happens pretty fucking fast—Chris on his knees on the floor of Olivia's car and mouthing at Zach's cock, taking tentative sucks and licking under the head from time to time and Zach really couldn't care less about Chris's inexperience, not when presented with the sight of his cock disappearing between those plush reddened lips. But apparently Olivia takes issue with his technique.

"Hold _still_ , Chris. Jeez. How is he supposed to fuck your face like that?" And she grabs the back of his head and forces him down on Zach's cock until he coughs and pulls away, panting and glaring at her. "Seriously. How many times have I sucked your cock? Were you even paying attention?" She shakes her head and bends over to replaces his mouth with hers, tongue lapping up precome as she mumbles: "You have to _relax_ your throat, silly." She takes Zach deep and Chris's eyes widen, either at Olivia or Zach's startled shout or both.

Chris leans in for broad random swipes of his tongue when Olivia pulls back, holds her hair out of the way when she takes Zach in again, starting a steady rhythm that makes her breasts swing. Chris twists around so he can mouth at them while Zach's cock disappears into wet perfection, makes sure to suck randomly at Zach's cock whenever the opportunity presents itself.

Chris catches Zach's eye in between limbs and Olivia's hair, tongue busy swirling around her nipple, mouth curving into a sultry little smile. Zach lets his hand wander into Chris's hair, urges him up for a kiss that Chris responds to passionately, hands groping everywhere, moans falling into Zach's mouth along with the musky taste of himself.

"Hey, get back down here," Olivia says, yanking Chris away to kneel on the floor of the car again. Chris closes his eyes, clearly dizzy from so much movement after so much alcohol. He doesn’t get a chance to recover however, because Olivia wastes no time in pushing his face against Zach's groin, delicate torment of his stubble making Zach groan.

Zach watches his cock push through Chris's lips again, watches Chris's eyes squint shut and feels him make a sound of protest at the way Olivia's keeping him still. "You're not relaxing your throat enough, Chris," she sighs. "You're doing better, though. Don't you think so, Zach?"

Chris's eyes open to watch for his answer while he obeys, takes Zach deeper, eyes so disarmingly blue. "Oh fuck . . ." Zach groans.

Olivia smirks. "Is he sucking you off better, Zach?" she asks, making Chris move back and forth a little faster.

" _Fuck_ , yes."

"Okay, Chris, now let me." And her mouth replaces his seamlessly, continues at the same pace. Zach closes his eyes against the pleasure shooting through his veins. She's pretty fucking good at this and . . . and she stops for a minute and Zach's eyes fly open. "Lick his balls while I suck him. And don't forget to look up at him with those baby blues." Chris does it, all perfect glistening tongue laving languidly and lust-filled eyes through thick lashes.

Olivia takes Zach deep for a long moment that has him seeing stars and he almost doesn't notice when her ridiculously talented mouth is replaced by her hand. She climbs up Zach's body, kissing and biting here and there along the way.

"Fucking beautiful, isn't he?" Olivia asks, licking around the shell of Zach's ear. She bites the lobe when he doesn't answer right away, laughs at the way she jumps.

"I thought we'd been over this," Zach says, can't tear his eyes away from Chris, his tongue swirling up the underside of Zach's cock now.

"Hey," Olivia whispers against Zach's neck. "Hey, you wanna fuck him?"

"Um. Is this a trick question?"

Olivia laughs, kisses him hard and swift. "'Cause that'd be fucking hot, and it's pretty clear that you want to. Fuck him and I'll watch, okay?"

"Um."

"Oh just fucking _do it_ , Zach. Live a little, remember?" She laughs, departs with one last little bite on Zach's bottom lip.

Chris appears out of nowhere to kiss Zach languorously while they slide into a more horizontal position, Chris's hands fisting in Zach's hair. Zach can't stop grinding down against him, their cocks are so slick and heavy . . .

"I want it," Chris tells him, practically whines.

" _Fuck_ ," Olivia gasps, eyes trained obsessively on them while she touches herself absently.

Zach clears his throat, tries to think. "Lube. I don't have any—."

"Here," Olivia says, snatches a little bottle out of the seatback pocket next to a gigantic roadmap. She pours some out onto her hands, lifts Chris's leg up and inserts one long elegant finger. Chris sighs and pushes down on it and Zach wonders just how often they do this sort of thing, whether there have been strap-ons involved at some point, et cetera, et cetera . . . "Hey, pōfù, there's condoms in my purse in the front seat. Get to it."

"You have lube in the backseat of your car," Zach states, gropes around for her purse anyway.

"Car sex. It happens. Hurry up, I'm getting him ready for you, here . . ."

"Woah, okay. So tell me, Olivia, is there a reason why you carry such a colorful assortment of sexual aids around in such a cute little Versace clutch?"

"I'm pro-choice?"

"Hm, I don't think that means what you think it means." He throws the purse at her. "Here—you're the condom connoisseur." Chris's cock is red and fucking veiny and demanding his attention so Zach bends to take it in his mouth, gets a high-pitched noise out of Chris and a hand scrabbling at the back of his head.

"There really are a shitload in here, huh?" Olivia mutters. "Why don't—ohhh, Zach, that is, _māde_ , lìngrén jingyì."

Zach pulls back with one last firm suck on the head of Chris's cock. "Ha!" he says, nudges her. "You did it again!"

"No, fuck you, that was all _Chi_ nese, pale-face," Olivia says. "Ooh, use the lavender one!" She snatches up a condom and discards the purse disdainfully, opens it with her teeth and hands it over to Zach—

Chris gets their attention with an impatient sound and they both look at him, spread out and sweaty, staring at them, chest-heaving. "Sorry, baby," Olivia soothes. "You want some more?" And she puts two fingers inside him this time, twists them in deep until Chris _mmm_ 's and tangles his fingers in her hair to bring her down for a kiss.

Zach rolls the condom on, swipes some lube from Olivia's hand to coat himself. "Okay, number one? Lilac, not lavender. Number two, that thing totally said 'Her Pleasure' on the wrapper. I saw. And I feel it's my duty to point out that Chris is pretty well hung for a woman."

Olivia rolls her eyes, fingers fucking Chris shallowly now. "Yeah, and it also said 'Warm Sensations'. In red. Jeez. Hey, why don't you shut up and fuck him now?"

"Oh. Um."

Chris mobilizes all of a sudden, pushes Olivia back and hooks his leg around Zach to urge him closer. " _Uggghhh_ just get the fuck over here, Zach." Wildly blue eyes on him. Zach lines his cock up to Chris's entrance and leans in for a moist, open-mouthed kiss as he pushes into him, the better to taste Chris's quickening breath, feel his voice.

Chris squirms around, pulls him ever closer with his leg. "That's, that's so . . . "

"Good, I hope."

" _Hot._ Your cock's so fucking hot. Shit, you're not all the way in yet, are you? _OhshitZach—_ "

Zach closes his eyes and groans and pushes in to the hilt and Chris throws his head back on a choked shout.

Olivia chimes in: "You've gotta relax into it."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, Olivia. He's fucking big, okay? _Shit_ . . . yeah, keep moving like that . . . Zach, just keep, just _nnnngggggyes_ . . . "

"You like his cock in you, baby?" Olivia pants. "Fuck, you look so fucking hot just fucking taking it like that—how's it feel, Chris?"

"Let me fuck you, too," Chris says, voice like gravel, and he urges her closer with a hand on her leg, trails his fingers up her inner thigh teasingly before slipping them into her pussy. "Ah, fuck, you're so wet," he mutters, starts to finger-fuck her and throws his head back again when Zach picks up the pace.

Olivia rubs her clit, mouth fallen open and gaze darting between Chris's fingers in her and Zach's cock disappearing inside of him. Turns the full force of those predatory eyes on Zach. "Fuck him _harder_ ," she says.

Zach isn't about to argue with that. He scoots Chris a little closer, grips his hips more securely and thrusts harder. Continuous, breathy little sounds coaxed out of Chris by his movements. Addictive.

Zach's been close practically since Chris's clothes came off, can't control his thrusts anymore than Chris can control the sounds he's making. Zach fucks him slower, slower, but always _harder_ , trying desperately to make it last, to savor Chris's tight heat around him.

"Zach," Chris says, and then he can't stop saying it, vague sibilant stream of Zach's name pouring forth from his mouth, Chris's eyes focused on him ineffectively, lids threatening to close with every thrust. Olivia makes a strangled, pleasure-drunk sound somewhere in the background and it convinces Zach to kiss Chris messily and fuck him faster, harder, obey whatever unthinking words Chris chokes out between their lips and it's so fucking overwhelming and Zach stills, grips Chris's armlegwhatthefuckever and feels so thoroughly marinated in Chris's growling voice and comes devastatingly hard and goes blind for a minute.

Zach pulls out of Chris, discards the condom on the floor of Olivia's car for her to deal with later, remembers she's there and soon becomes as completely entranced by the rapid thrusts of Chris's fingers inside her as she is, her head tilted back elegantly and her lips parted and undeniably gorgeous.

Zach kisses up Olivia's exposed throat, dizzy with his orgasm and her scent. "Get over here and ride him," Zach says into her ear, and Olivia doesn’t need to be told twice, producing another conveniently unwrapped condom out of thin air and rolling it onto Chris. She straddles Chris easily, groans in sync with him as his cock slips inside her.

Chris's hands scrabble for her hips and he tries to thrust up but she captures his wrists before he gets very far and holds them together above his head. Starts to ride him, slow and maddening. "Fuck," Chris gasps, "Olivia . . ."

Olivia moans, tries to keep rubbing her clit while she fucks herself on Chris's cock. Zach might as well be useful—he bats her hand away and moves his thumb over her lightly, letting the movement of her hips control the friction against her clit. She's unbelievably wet, the flesh of her pussy _so hot_ under his hand.

Olivia speeds up, seemingly unable to control the pace, gone dazzlingly on autopilot now, flawless skin and swooshing hair and breathy helpless sounds flowing freely from her glossy spit-slick mouth.

Chris tenses beneath her, head turning sharply sideways to dig into the seat cushion and arc up into her as he comes with a delirious moan, his eyes snapping brightly open before rolling back and his head. "In-fucking-credible," he murmurs.

"Urrrgggh, do it faster, Zach, come on . . . not gonna, not gonna break . . . _oh fuck yeeeeesss_ —"

Chris watches her come, dazed stare traveling from her face to Zach's hand before dissolving with a shiver and more muttered curses.

Olivia gets off of him after a good minute of panting and rolling her hips gingerly through the aftershocks, yanks Chris up until he's a little more vertical and pulls him back against her. She beckons Zach over and tilts her head up for a kiss while Chris lies breathless between them and watches and groans weakly.

"Holy fucking shit," Chris breathes. "Seriously, did you guys plan this or something?"

Zach sits up a little. " _What?_ Dude, what, you seriously think I stood around and planned to seduce you with your girlfriend over drinks?"

"Um, yeah?"

Olivia sighs, contented, gestures indistinctly between them. "Oh, stop your bickering, boys. You can blame it all on me if you want to. It's not like I haven't thought about it. Oh, hey"—she glances at Chris's watch—"Happy New Year."

Chris laughs and kisses her, then Zach, then collapses back into the combined tangle of their limbs. "Happy New Year, indeed."

*


End file.
